With a little luck
by Mrsawesomeworld
Summary: Yeah axl/oc. Emma is new at orson High. She becomes friends with sue. She meets the rest of the hecks and things happens...and stuffs...yup.


Emma p.o.v.

I didn't mean for something like this to happen but it just did. I was smiled at sue as she opened the door. I had met her in High School and she had been planning on bringing me home for a While. It was weird with her no one noticed her but she is really sweet. Allthough she still thinks im from germany. That is sort off annoying. She opened the door and raised her arms (properly for dramatik effect.)

"i welcome you to our humble home." She Said smiling widely. I chuckled and shook my head.

I put my backpack Down and looked inside. Taking off my coat and sue went to put it somewhere with her Own. I just stood there looking at the new inviroment.

Then a guy Walked in only wearing his underwear. I thought it was quite weird. But i shrugged it off. Must be some american thing.

He looked me up and Down and shrugged too giving me a smile.

"Im usually not one to complain about a hot Girl in my room. But who are you?" He asked giving me a smile.

"Em. Sues friend. I Think we have like math or english together." I Said giving him a smile.

"No i would have remembered you. Your accent is cool British?" He asked sitting Down on the cauch.

I opened my mouth to answer but sue interupted.

"God axl you are so annoying i told you Emma was coming today so you needed to put on clothes." She yelled at him.

I shrugged and went over to her.

"It's ok sue i Will survive." I Said giving her a kind smile.

"I know but i dont Want you to Think of our culture like that. Im so sorry i have properly offended your german culture deeply." She Said looking Down.

I chuckled and axl look shocked.

"Im not german sue."

"Clearly not she has a British accent duh. You're so stupid sue." Axl Said.

I chuckled again. "Axl im not British the accent is because i watched too Much British tv. Im from Denmark. Davs godt at møde dig." I Said talking Danish.

He looked really confused. And so did sue. Do these americans really not know about other cultures? Weird.

"So you're like Asien or something?" Axl asked.

I started laughing and heard a sigh behind me.i turned around to see a little boy look up from his book.

"Axl. Denmark isnt in asia it is in Scandinavia. A small country consistant only of Islands. Has the oldest flags in the World. And they were one of the first countries to abolish slavery." At this point sue coveret his mouth. I chuckled he sounded like an ecyclopedia Reading aloud.

I Walked over to him and Got Down on my knees.

"You forgot all the cool stuff. Like how we designed the Oprah house in Sydney. And how we won the European football cup 1992" i Said his eyes widened and he seemed to like me.

"I like her, im Brick." He Said offering me his hand i shook it and smiled.

Then Got up sue smiled and we went to her room.

She apologized for her family but i didn't Care. Kept telling her it was fine.

Little did i know i was going to stay at that house alot.

A little While later sues mom frankie came home along with her husmand Mike. They were very hospital and Kept offering dinner insisting. At last i texted my mom i was eating at sues. We had take out for dinner which was Odd but i Kept quiet and ate my food. Sitting next to axl who had put on some clothes.

We talked a bit Them getting to know me.

When dinner was done we moved to the tv to watch "dancing with the Stars?" Some weird dancing show reminded me of vild med dans. I was getting pretty tired halfway through. Sue and Brick already fell asleep but axl and his parents were Awake. He noticed me yawning. And padded his should as a gesture for me to lay on it. I crocked my brows and looked at him he just smiled. At that point i just shrugged and put my head on his shoulder. He seemed to rense up for a moment but Then he was fine.

I was shook Awake very gently. The show was over and axl was waking me up.

"Hey. Sorry if i woke you but it's late im driving you home." He Said.

His parents looked at him like they had just ordenen him to and Then gave me a smile When they realised i was looking. I nodded and grabbed my bag. I Said thanked frankie and Mike for their kindness and Got into Axls car.

Sue was fast asleep i thought i would just see her tommorrow.


End file.
